


Here to save the day

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood and Gore, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6188938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil really didn't like spending his time in a dark cement room while he got the crap beaten out of him, but the sight of Clint kicking ass to rescue him was kind of worth it sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here to save the day

The ringing in Phil’s ears started to subside for the first time in hours, and he did his best to roll his shoulders and get rid of some of the stiffness that had accumulated over the past 2 days of being tied to the same spot and constantly beaten. It was about an hour ago that he had stopped listening to whatever his ‘friend’ was saying to him, and had decided instead to imagine that he was back home, curled up onto the couch with Clint in his arms and Daisy texting him ridiculous things on his phone. 

       He didn’t really remember what the next words that came out of his interrogators mouth were, but whatever it was seemed to be good enough to make him pull out Nick’s signature defiant smirk. In the long run, he could never hope to pull that smirk off as well as Nick did, since it wasn’t his signature smirk in the first place, but it seemed to work well enough if the punch to his jaw said anything. 

    “You know,” his vision had started to blur somewhere between half an hour ago and yesterday, but Phil was still going to look the basterd in the eye until he couldn’t keep his head up anymore “We could go at this forever. i have lots of time, but you….well…” there was a chuckle that echoed through the entire cement room and sent chills down Phil’s body “I don’t think you have much left in you to be honest.”

   Pulling himself out of his day dreams, Phil let out a soft, annoyed huff “Even if i only last a day more, that’s all i need.” he declared confidently.

         “And what?” the guy stood over him with a confident smirk plastered onto his face “You think someone’s going to save you? that they’re going to get you out of here?”

    “Not just someone, there’s many options,” Declared Phil, deciding to waste time. “There’s my SO and Best friend who really has a hatred for anyone who decides to make me bleed. There’s also my other best friend who…well, honestly i hope you have a lot of people between the front door and here and she’s not even going to be tired by the time she reaches us.”

      “You seem confident in them.” The guy rolled his eyes, not willing to believe the things that Phil was telling him.

    “Oh no, no i wasn’t done.” He chuckled “Cuz those are SHIELD Agents that you’ve probably never heard about because that’s how they get their job done. By not being known about in the criminal world. But the other two….their names send chills down crime lords bones.”

    “I doubt anything could terrify me to such an extent.” watching the man walk back over to his table of tools, Phil shook his head and laughed fondly as he thought about all of his friends who were probably out searching for him right that moment.

     “Hawkeye, he said calmly, watching as the guys back stiffened “wouldn’t even need to come in the door, he’d take out over half of your men from outside without blinking. And if that’s not bad enough, there’s also Black Widow who….well, i’m sure you can imagine.” 

    He could see the fear rolling through the other man’s entire body, even if he only had a visual of his back/ After two full days of being the bastards punching back, it was very satisfying. It was almost all about to be ruined with more words and cocky declarations from the creep, but all words from either of them were cut short when an explosion went off somewhere in the building. 

     “Well, would you look at that,” the smirk was back on his face, and a feeling of triumph took over any pain that he had been experiencing before hand (of course, he knew that was only temporary, but he would take it.) “they’re right on time.”  

    Everything that happened next seemed to blur together into a succession of Phil’s interrogator calling in countless goons to watch the room, and making his way outside before it all seemed to slow down into a hard stop when the guy took a bullet to the brain, and blood and brain matter came flying out of the back of his head to decorate the floor and the closest three guys to the door. “There’s Nick,” He declared proudly, still fascinated by the fact that Nick considered him so important that he was willing to go out on missions himself to save his ass when he was in trouble. 

     “I’ve got the one’s coming!” Nick’s voice cared through the room, followed by a succession of gunfire “you take care of in there!” Phil didn’t know who his best friend was talking to, but if he was letting them do the job of saving his ass in person, it could only be a handful of people, And he couldn’t stop smiling when Clint turned around and started to let arrows fly.

     The first two were easy hits, dropping to the cold hard ground with metal arrows drilling a hole all the way through their heads. For a few seconds, Phil let himself watch the floor as blood started to pool around the goons, only sad that it hadn’t been him who had been able to shoot someone.

     A grunt of pain pulled him out of his thoughts, and he looked up just in time to see Clint twisting a third guys arm behind his back and using him as a human shield while the final three shot at him. From his spot, he could see Clint taking at least one bullet to the side through his human shield, but it barley phased him and it certainly didn’t stop him from pushing the guy forward into the nearest attacker. He used the opening that the stunned goons gave him to perform an almost perfect scissor kick (Melinda was going to have to work with him on that) while also pulling back a third arrow and letting it find its new home in the last guys forehead before the bastard got a chance to try shooting at the blond again. At this point, Clint was left with two attacked who both had empty guns and not hope in hell of getting out of there alive. 

    “I don’t like people who steal my friends,” Clint declared, twirling a fourth arrow between his fingers and debating his next move. “I especially hate people who steal my boyfriend and ruin his pretty face. I kiss that face you know, it should not be bruised and bloody.” Phil rolled his eyes at his boyfriends declaration of annoyance, Wincing when the blond turned around and stabbed the arrow that was in his hand directly though the second last guys throat, not even bothering to duck when blood started to spray over his arm, chest and face. Phil would have been worried about possible diseases from the guys blood, if he hadn’t seen the sunglasses protecting Clint’s eyes and the countless bandages over any open wounds that he had before they got there. Natasha and Nick had obviously made sure he was prepared this time round. 

      Finally, there was only one guy left, and Phil could see him reaching for a second gun before Clint could turn around. Thankfully, the sound of a gun going off outside of the room saved Phil from possibly having Clint brains all over his face and suit. He could handle getting the crap kicked out of him, he was trained for it after all, but there was nothing in this world that could ever prepare him for the visual of Clint hitting the ground with a bullet in his brain. 

    “You did not have it,” Nick declared, watching as Clint used the inside of his shirt to clean the other guys blood off of his mouth “You back Barton, you need to watch your back.” 

     “I’m a sniper boss.” Declared Clint “Beside’s, 5 out of six after the other 30 we took out together, that’s pretty damn good.”

     Watching the two men in front of him bicker about how Clint did his job and how well it was done, Phil decided to use a silent moment to clear his throat. “I’d kind of like out of these,” he said, pulling on his arms to show the both of them what exactly he meant “My arms need a stretch and i think i have rope burn.”

      For the first time since they got there, Phil saw a soft smile pulling across Clint’s face, and even under all of the blood that now covered his face, it was a smile that Phil could never get tired of seeing. 

     “Next time you decide to get your ass caught by the bad guys, could you at least make sure they take you somewhere nice?” Nick asked, watching the door while Clint walked over and started to untie Phil “these concrete wall style beatings are just so…boring at this point.”

    “I’ll make sure to put in a request with the next crime lord,” Phil snarked, groaning when his hands dropped to his side and he finally got the chance to stretch out and set his bones back into place where they belonged. He was just about to get up and walk towards the door, when Clint leaned down and literally swept him off of his feet (or in this case, his chair.) “I can walk you know.” he protested even though there was nothing to really protest.

     “Part of being the rescuing prince is sweeping you off of your feet,” Reminded Clint, referring to all of the ridiculous books that he liked to bug Phil about reading with the Prince rescuing the princes (though, Phil liked to Imagine the prince rescuing another Prince and carrying him off into the sunset on his horse.) “So here i am Prince Coulson, sweeping you off your feet.”

     “This would be a lot more romantic with less blood on your face,” Phil clarified, chuckling when Clint leaned down and kissed his forehead before carrying him out of the room with Nick in front of them. 


End file.
